The Dance of Life
by Zoe4
Summary: My first DC fic. Takes place after prom, fourth season, Joey has to deal with her actions from before and after prom. Just an Author's Note
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Blah, blah, suing me wouldn't get you much anyway though.  
  
The Dance of Life  
  
Prologue  
  
Things in life happen that you're not ready for and unexpected. Sometimes you can turn the things around and other times they haunt you for the rest of your life. Whether their good or bad they're all part of the dance of life and ready or not cause here they come.  
  
"Pacey, Pacey, come back," Joey yelled from the dock, "Pacey, I love you, no."  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep  
  
Joey Potter woke up in a sweat from the dream, more of a nightmare she had of last night. All the images replayed in her head of Pacey leaving her at prom. She walked to the mirror to get a good look at herself. Her face was tear stained and her hair and makeup still visible from last night, when Pacey walked in on Dawson and her kissing.  
  
"Oh Pacey if only you knew what we'd created maybe you wouldn't have left. But maybe I can still fix this. I have to find him," Joey thought as she grabbed the car keys and bolted out the door.  
  
Joey approached the house she knew all too well and the whole walk to the door she debated whether or not to bolt back to the truck and drive off. She couldn't turn back though as her hand meet the door in a soft, but loud knock that seemed to echo for miles. To her dismay Gretchen answered the door. She really didn't want to deal with her after last night cause she knew that she was part of the reason from Dawson and Gretchen splitting up.  
  
"Hey Gretch, is Pacey here?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, he's not," she replied.  
  
"Oh well could you tell him to please call me when he gets back it's really important that I speak to him," a look of concern washed over her face as Gretchen's face drained of color, "What's wrong?"  
  
" Well I guess Pacey didn't tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?" Joey asked very concerned.  
  
"Pacey isn't coming back; at least for awhile. He left this morning; he's working on a boat in the Caribbean this summer."  
  
"Oh," was all she could muster as a tear feel from her cheek, " I need him Gretchen, for this and to explain what happened last night and for me, I can't do this alone."  
  
"Do what?" a confused Gretchen asked.  
  
"Have this baby," Joey said before bolting down the stairs into her truck and not stopping until she was out of the view of the house.  
She had to do something, so she got in her boat and just immediately started rowing towards Damson's house. She tied the boat and climbed the ladder like she had done so many times before.  
  
"Joey, what are you doing here?" Dawson said not sure to be happy or disappointed by the look on Joey's face and after last night when she told him off for kissing her, he thought she would be the last person to climb through that window.  
  
"I need to talk.."  
  
"Hey, about last night," Dawson cut in.  
  
"No, I have way too much to deal with without discussing last night. I need to talk about Pacey; he left for the summer without a so much as a goodbye and, and um," she stumbled on how to tell her former love about her "condition", "Well, I'm pregnant."  
  
Dawson's jaw dropped wide open and it seemed again he wasn't sure to be happy or disappointed and all he could say was, "does Pacey know?"  
  
"No, and I'm scared of what he'll do when he finds out," she said as tears formed. She really had no idea how he'd react, if he'd just leave again, would he be happy? Or if he found out soon would he leave his boat job and come back because he needed this little break but she needed him too.  
  
"It's ok. I'm here and I won't leave. I'll be here as long as you want and need me to take care of you and the baby. I promise, forever." For some reason's Dawson's words were just the thing she needed to hear, he always knew what to say but she still felt this void because she needed Pacey, the father to be here because she loved him more than anything and couldn't stand to lose him.  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I'll continue if I get reviews. Let me know if you loved it or hated it. If I update, which I will if I get reviews, it won't be for awhile cause I'm really busy and gonna be gone but don't worry I'll update eventually cause I hate unfinished stories. 


	2. Author's Note

Well I just wanted to thank Alicia Jo for reviewing my story, I'm glad you enjoyed it and I would have made it a Pacey and Joey, not Dawson and Joey cause I can't stand Dawson and that brings me to me next point. Since I only got one review I'm not gonna continue with the story, at least at this moment. I just get inspired by the reviews and I only got one, which I thank you for. I'll keep the story on here in case I decide to finish it sometime, I did write part of a new chapter but I won't be posting it yet. I am in the process of writing a new fanfic, a Joey and Pacey one and I hope you check it out. Thanks  
  
*Ria 


End file.
